Power generation systems may be used to supply power to various end uses. For example, a power generation system may be used to convert a naturally occurring phenomenon, such as, for example, wind and/or water flow, into electricity. Further, power generation systems may be used to supply power to vehicles, such as, for example, land vehicles, air vehicles, water-borne vehicles, and space vehicles.
The efficiency of power generation systems may depend on a number of conditions that may vary with time. These conditions may include, for example, environmental conditions, such as ambient air conditions, and/or conditions associated with the power generation system, such as power output, among other things. As these conditions change, they may effect the efficiency of the power generation system.
As the price and scarcity of natural resources such as fossil fuels increases, a renewed focus has been placed on finding new power generation systems and/or increasing the efficiency of existing power generation systems. As a result, it may be desirable to improve or optimize the efficiency of power generation systems under changing conditions.
One subject of the invention relates to improving the efficiency of power generation systems. A further subject of the invention relates to improving the efficiency of vehicles having a power generation system. Yet another subject of the invention relates to optimizing the efficiency of power generation systems. Still a further subject of the invention relates to optimizing the efficiency of vehicles including a power generation system. A further subject of the invention relates to providing a single input power control apparatus for controlling the output of power generation systems such that efficiency is improved.
The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned subjects. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned subjects, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.